Transportation services, such as ridesharing and taxi services, often provide their services via smart phone application interfaces. The interfaces may allow users to request a pick-up by a driver of a transportation vehicle, cancellation of the request, and payment for the service. However, in many situations, requests and cancellations from multiple users at different, and sometimes inconvenient, locations lead to less than optimal dispatching of transportation vehicles to handle the requests.